icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Seddiegirl808
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Seddiegirl808 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenCents (Talk) 22:51, December 16, 2011 Re:Improving Page How about adding some Userboxes? TenCents (talk to me!) 03:56, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Miss iCarly Wiki Hello! I noticed you entered Miss iCarly Wiki under: Chat Please, email your speech to me at O_OFudge@yahoo.com. Your speech can be as long as short as you want. Do not give out any information that might identify you as a user, and do not show anybody on the wiki this speech. Use this speech to convince people why YOU should be Miss iCarly wiki. Do not repeat what you said when nominating yourself. If you do, and I find out about it, you will be disqualified. If you absolutely cannot E-mail me, leave the message on my talk page of another wiki that I am on. Please fill this out By Friday, December 30. My Signature Has It's Own Box. Suck It. 16:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Leave it on my talkpage of another wiki that I am not. Like the bykerrin wiki, or the madison high wiki. Your Edits It's not that it was bad.. It was just already posted by someone else. So, it makes it redundant is all. --DevonAndersen 18:57, December 31, 2011 (UTC) NEVERMIND It looked like you copied old info, to me. But I see you just fixed the spacing, so I changed it back to your original edit. My bad I apologize! --DevonAndersen 19:04, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey I switched it back. No big deal okay? haha, Happy New Year! another tip to help with spacing " whatever text the page " in source without quotation marks creates line breaks. --DevonAndersen 19:12, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for welcoming me.I feel like im at home Sorry I just can't contribute to really more than one wiki. I already try to contribute to this wiki so much. Plus I have work, my kids, and my husband keeping me busy when I'm on wiki or not. But i'd be happy to help if you have any questions with formatting and whatnot and EpicFork is really good with codes. --DevonAndersen 18:54, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion Epicfork would make a really good admin. She knows code backward and forward. But I know she has her own wiki and helps a lot here as well. Sophie, Mak, Ali are Creddie/Cam shippers. Not a guarantee, but maybe I can help if you know help with photos and format, but I don't know. It depends on how busy I am. Can't vouch if EpicFork can help or not and try asking other Seddiers on the Seddie page, but please don't spam comments or blogs or anything like that. Hope that helps. --DevonAndersen 01:05, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Help Please see me here: http://zombiesandcheerleaders.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 02:01, January 3, 2012 (UTC) About your latest blog. Hi....so uh, I just read your latest blog about Sophie and I would kindly ask if you stop posting almost all caps and all lot of exclamation marks in blogs and comments. It makes your stuff hard to read. Also, you called Sophie a lot of things which seemed like an over reacting. Please think twice before posting things. Thank you. [[User:ILoveSeddie1234321|'Living is easy with eyes closed...']] (talk to me!) 00:43, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm...thing is we JUST hired some one like a few hours ago to do advice column so I'm a bit reluctant. I'll have to ask my fellow editors and get back to you. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']]